Girlfriend
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Song Fic. Una velada puede cambiar las cosas entre el Coronel y la Teniente. A veces, una canción vale más que mil palabras. Royai


**Girlfriend**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Hola a todos!! He vuelto con un song fic bastante cortito. No suelo escribir cosas de este tipo, así que espero no esté tan terrible y les guste.

Los dejo tranquilos. Gracias por pasar a leer! :D

La canción es _"Girlfriend"_ de _Avril Lavigne_, más específicamente la traducción. Espero esté bien, hago lo que puedo con mi inglés, jeje. Sólo utilizo algunas partes

Por cierto, _FMA_ no es mío (de hecho, si fuera mío no sería _Fullmetal Alchemist_ sino _"Flame Alchemist"_ xD). Es propiedad de _Hiromu Arakawa_ y yo solo lo utilizo para fines de entretención.

* * *

Todos los años los militares de Central City se reunían antes de que llegase la primavera para "celebrar" los logros obtenidos durante los últimos 12 meses de arduo trabajo.

No había excepción. Desde la más humilde secretaria hasta el mismísimo Führer, se encontraban en aquel gran salón en el que se realizaba el encuentro.

La brigada del Coronel Mustang estaba presente, todos habían llegado sin compañía, a diferencia del Teniente Coronel Maes Hughes, que asistió acompañado de su inseparable esposa Gracia.

Lo extraño sucedió pronto. El Coronel Mustang hizo aparición en escena, contrariamente a sus subordinados, acompañado de una joven de cabello castaño y ojos negros. A pesar de la impresión, nadie fue capaz de decir nada. Sólo una rubia dejó escapar un bufido de molestia y se retiró del grupo.

"**Pobre Teniente"** uno de sus compañeros, Kain Fuery, comentó **"Debe ser difícil soportar ver constantemente al Coronel con cuanta chica se le cruza"**

"**Pero…"** agregó el rubio Havoc **"Todos sabemos que al Coronel también le afecta que Hawkeye no lo tome en cuenta. ¡¿O acaso no has escuchado todas las indirectas que él le lanza en la oficina?!"**

"**Ella sabe que él no va en serio… no sería tan ingenua para tomarlo en cuenta"** el pelirrojo Breda infirió

"**Yo creo que ambos son un par de idiotas. Algún día terminarán casados y llenos de hijos, es una apuesta"** el mayor del grupo, Vato Falman prometió tranquilo. Los demás lo observaron de soslayo.

"**No jodas, Falman… Mustang no es de los que se deje atrapar tan fácil"** sugirió Jean, mientras bebía un poco de whisky.

"**Tal vez, pero se está haciendo viejo y debe buscarse una mujer"** prosiguió el de cabello oscuro **"¿Quién mejor que la Teniente?"**

Havoc sólo sonrió. "**En todo caso, no te apuesto nada… siempre ganas, maldito bastardo"**

"**Ojalá esta vez también"** admitió el pelinegro de lentes **"Hacen buena pareja esos dos…"**

Estaba en eso, cuando el animador del evento anunció que empezarían las rondas de karaoke. En un primer momento nadie pareció interesarse en aquel hecho.

En eso, Roy llegó a la mesa en que se encontraba toda su brigada, esta vez sin acompañante.

"**Menudos subordinados que tengo, ¡gracias por guardarme el lugar!"** exclamó sardónicamente al ver que no había lugar en la mesa para él

"**Lo sentimos, señor"** se excusó Breda **"Es que… como lo vimos llegar acompañado no creímos que se quedaría con nosotros"**

"**Ah!"** Roy sonrió mientras tomaba un vaso de licor de la mesa **"Te refieres a Susan…nah, ella solo…"**

El moreno no pudo terminar la frase porque todos sus subordinados dejaron de prestarle atención al ver quien se había subido al escenario a cantar.

"**Por Dios! Es la teniente"** Fuery aplaudió la escena, mientras los demás seguían atónitos y al borde de una hemorragia nasal.

Es que la joven estaba bastante arreglada aquella noche. Un corto vestido azul, ajustado a su figura, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Aretes y gargantilla a tono con la vestimenta y zapatos negros de tacón.

La música empezó a sonar, la mayor sorpresa vendría después.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_**(Ey, ey, tu, tu) No me gusta tu novia**_

_**(Ni hablar, ni hablar) Creo que necesitas una nueva**_

_**(Ey, ey, tu, tu) Yo podría ser tu novia**_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Los cuatro subordinados de Mustang se habían visto obligados a dejar de atender el escenario para pasar a ayudar a su superior que, repentinamente, se ahogaba con el licor que ingería justo antes de escuchar a su teniente.

Es que la mirada de la rubia sobre él podía tener efectos devastadores a veces. Y es que la canción contrastaba bastante con el semblante tranquilo de Hawkeye.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_**(Ey, ey, tu, tu) Yo sé que te gusto**_

_**(Ni hablar, ni hablar) No, no es un secreto**_

_**(Ey, ey, tu, tu) Yo quiero ser tu novia**_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

"**¿Quién lo diría, no?"** Hughes hizo aparición en ese momento **"Siempre pensé que serías tú el que haría el primer avance, Roy… Estoy perplejo"**

"**Cállate, Maes… no querrás que tu esposa vea como te carbonizo"** el pelinegro anunció sin despegar la mirada del escenario. Riza lo observaba desafiante. O eso creía. Al parecer ella disfrutaba de sobremanera el torturarlo delante de todos.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_**Estas muy bueno, te quiero para mí, eres tan delicioso**_

_**Que pienso en ti todo el tiempo. Eres adictivo**_

_**No sabes lo que puedo hacer para hacerte sentir bien**_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Las risitas nerviosas y las miradas que todos los integrantes de la mesa le dirigían al Coronel estaban cargadas de un dejo de burla. Si que la joven había encontrado una manera de humillarlo.

Mustang farfullaba cosas ininteligibles, preso de los nervios y una repentina ira.

No, eso no se iba a quedar así… _¿acaso no podía simplemente habérselo dicho en privado?¿Era necesario el espectáculo?_

De pronto reparó en que todos los hombres presentes apenas pestañeaban mientras miraban a la mujer en el escenario. Pensó en ir y sacarla a la fuerza del escenario, pero aquello sólo agravaría más la situación y pondría en evidencia algo que ni el mismo se había atrevido a asumir…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_**No finjas, creo que ya sabes, que soy malditamente bella,**_

_**¡Por el carajo que sí! Soy una maldita princesa**_

_**Puedo decir que me gustas también y sabes que tengo razón**_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Sentía _algo_ por ella. Y algo fuerte

Era hermosa, inteligente, talentosa, hábil… podría estar horas repasando las virtudes de aquella mujer que era su escolta.

Pero había algo aún más importante. _La respetaba_, como a ninguna otra mujer en su vida. Ahí la razón por la cual no había intentado hacer algún avance con ella, y también porque no habría soportado un desprecio de su parte.

Y ahora, ¡ella se estaba aprovechando de eso!

Se las pagaría, mas temprano que tarde. Y su mente ya empezaba a tramar _cómo_ conseguir aquello.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_**Ella es tan cualquiera, puedes tener algo mejor**_

_**Pienso que deberíamos estar juntos ahora mismo**_

_**¡Y eso es lo está diciendo todo el mundo!**_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

La canción siguió sonando, atravesando a Roy con cada frase. De veras había sido un idiota. Riza siempre había estado a su lado y no la había visto.

Había escuchado comentarios en HQ sobre él y la teniente, pero no les había dado mayor importancia.

A lo mejor no era tan terrible escuchar los rumores de vez en cuando.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_**Puedo ver la forma, ver la forma en que me miras**_

_**Incluso cuando ves hacia otro lado, sé que piensas en mí**_

_**Sé que hablas de mí todo el tiempo, una vez y otra vez.**_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Tal vez habían sido muy evidentes.

Al parecer todos se habían percatado antes que ellos mismos que eran el uno para el otro.

No, en el fondo sabía que el mismo se había negado a ver aquello tan obvio. No se había atrevido a ver a Riza como algo más que su escolta.

_¿Por qué?_ Porqué tenía miedo de enamorarse y salir lastimado

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_**(Así que…) Así que ven aquí y dime lo que quiero escuchar**_

_**Mejor aún, haz que tu novia desaparezca**_

_**No quiero escucharte decir su nombre nunca más.**_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Eso era un reto_. Confirmado por la mirada amenazante de Riza clavada en el Coronel.

Roy cerró los ojos levemente y sonrió. Le sostuvo la mirada por segundos que parecieron eternos. No iba a rechazar el desafío, claro que no.

Si ella quería hechos, los tendría… y tal vez después se arrepentiría de haber pedido tanto.

La canción aún no terminaba, pero el moreno se puso de pie y se alejó tranquilo ante las miradas atónitas del resto de su brigada.

"**Roy… ¿te vas... así… ahora?"** Maes trató de articular una frase coherente, el solo lo observó.

"**Claro que no…"** habló en un susurro, con la mirada cargada de algo más que simple emoción.

Algo tramaba. Y conociendo el temperamento del alquimista seguramente sería algo arriesgado.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_**En un segundo estarás envuelto en mi dedo, porque puedo…porque puedo hacerlo mejor**_

_**No hay manera, ¿así qué cuando ella se hundirá?**_

_**Ella es estúpida, ¿En que diablos estabas pensando?**_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

La rubia se bajó del escenario entre aplausos y chiflidos de admiración. Sonrió, un tanto fingidamente ya que había perdido de vista al hombre a quien iba dirigida su actuación. Caminó tranquila hasta donde estaban los baños, necesitaba refrescarse un poco para detener el bochorno.

No alcanzó a llegar a su destino cuando alguien la tomó bruscamente de un brazo. Iba a sacar su arma con la mano libre, pero el atacante se le adelantó y le aprisionó el otro brazo. No podía ver quien estaba a su espalda.

"**Te equivocaste en algo, Riza…"** esa masculina voz era demasiado familiar. También el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de su acompañante. Lo conocía bien.

"**Coronel…"** murmuró. Él seguía sosteniéndola de ambos brazos, con firmeza pero sin lastimarla.

Sin soltarla, él la volteó para quedar frente a frente. **"Que yo sepa… no tengo novia"**

Riza sentía la mirada azabache de Roy recorriéndola con parsimonia, como si estuviese tratando de grabar en su memoria cada parte de ella. **"No me mire de esa forma, señor…"**

Le hizo caso omiso y acercó su rostro al de ella. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de ella. **"Ja!... creo que no tienes derecho a pedirme que me detenga, tu me has provocado"**

"**No he hecho tal cosa, señor…".** Trató de sonar serena, pero estaba perdida. Mustang tenía el control absoluto de la situación. Y de ella también. Mentalmente rogaba por que todo acabase pronto, aunque en el fondo, no podía negar que disfrutaba la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

"**No… por favor, detente ya… no es necesaria tanta formalidad"** él le rogó en un tono un tanto sensual. **"Me has dejado claro que no soy solo yo el que siente cosas por ti."**

Aquella confesión la pilló desprevenida. _¿El sentía algo por ella?._ Intentó explicar lo inexplicable. **"Si lo dices por la canción, fue solo un exabrupto… no lo…."**

"**Vamos, Riza, no me mientas… y deja de mentirte a ti misma"** el pelinegro la interrumpió, seguían a sólo centímetros de distancia **"Tu misma lo dijiste… quieres que estemos juntos. No hay impedimento para ello, excepto tu temple del demonio"**

"**¿Y la chica con que viniste?"** No pudo evitar preguntar, aunque se sintió tonta al hacerlo. Roy sonrió triunfante, era justamente a lo que quería llegar.

"**Me la encontré en la entrada"** la respuesta fue clara y concisa **"Fue mi secretaria un tiempo, charlamos un rato. Esta casada y tiene un par de hijos… ¿Quieres saber algo más?"**

La ambarina se sonrojó a rabiar y se maldijo por ser tan visceral. Si no hubiera sido por eso, ahora no estaría entre la espada y la pared. **"Yo…"**

"**Dime que necesitas, te juro que lo hago"** el cambio fue brusco. Al parecer, Roy quería terminar pronto con la conversación.

"**¿Quién me garantiza que no seré una mas de tus mujeres, Coronel?"** espetó de golpe la rubia.

Mustang arqueó una ceja **"Mi vida está en tus manos, ¿eso no te basta?"**

Ella suspiró. El la liberó de su abrazo para darle espacio. **"Santo cielo! No esperaba que la velada terminara así."**

"**Yo tampoco, y aquí me tienes, rogándote una respuesta…"** él le sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera, como pocas veces había visto.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Roy se aproximó lentamente hasta ella, analizando cada una de sus reacciones. Le acarició los brazos, en toda su extensión. Ella no se inmutaba.

Elevó las manos hasta el rostro femenino, Riza cerró los ojos. Acercó su propio rostro al de ella, sin tocarse. Jugueteó con el rubio cabello y acarició con su nariz el rostro de la joven.

Se quedó inmóvil, a milímetros de sus labios. No, no iba a ser él el que diera el primer paso. Sentía como la rubia temblaba levemente bajo su cuerpo y como su respiración se agitaba. Moría de deseos, pero no iba a sucumbir.

"**¿Tengo que hacerlo yo**?" preguntó la mujer, al borde del colapso.

El Coronel asintió con suavidad. Se miraron a los ojos con tal intensidad que no fueron necesarias las palabras.

Finalmente, un roce. El primero iniciado por la rubia. Había sido como activar una bomba, bastó un toque para que aquella caricia inocente se convirtiera en una vehemente demostración de afecto. Ese mismo que había estado guardado en el corazón de ambos y no había podido salir a flote.

"**Esto es…?"** ella preguntó una vez que se hubieron separado

"**Eres mi mujer ahora"** el moreno respondió mientras se mordía el labio. **"¿Acaso no es lo que querías?"**

"**Engreído…"** susurró ella antes de que Mustang la volviera a besar.

**FIN**

* * *

Kya!! Al final no salió tan cortito. Considerando que estoy escribiendo otro fan fic Royai y ya llevo once capítulos (decidí que mejor terminaré los fics antes de empezar a publicarlos).

Bueno, solo eso… ojalá les haya gustado. Lo revisé pero como son casi las dos de la madrugada entenderán que estoy más dormida que despierta.

Acepto comentarios constructivos y sugerencias.

Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente fan fic!!

Se despide, _Lovely Flower_

Terminado el 26 de Septiembre del 2008 como a las 2 AM. Publicado al día siguiente en una hora en que debería estar en clases pero no estoy :P


End file.
